Imagine Your OTP-KHR vers
by KagamineRin81
Summary: This fic is inspired by imagineyourOTP's posts on Tumblr. Each situation is done by a certain OTP in KHR. You may request! :D Guidelines are inside if you are interested. Chapter 1-1896/HibarixChrome-Dance


**A/N: Hello, guys~ So, yeah.. About my other story.. I might have to discontinue it or re-do it since I'm running out of ideas for that one.. DON'T KILL ME!**  
**A-Anyways, I'm going to put 'An Unexpected Journey' on a Hiatus till further notice. Again, I'm sorry!**  
**For this new fic, I have no idea where this came from. BUT! I am sure I will be able to post new chapters for this since there are so many different scenario's that I will be able to use~**  
**Now, ON WITH THE STORY! The guidelines and rules about requesting are at the end but I do hope you take your time to read this crappy fic. Thank you :3**

**Disclaimer: ImagineyourOTP and KHR does not belong to me. 'nuff said.**

* * *

_**Imagine your OTP going to a party, and person A invites person B to dance, but person B refuses because she's very shy, and the person A grabs person B's arm and they start to dance.**_

* * *

**-This Chapter is in AU- **

* * *

**_~1896 : Dance~_**

* * *

A middle-aged woman with dark locks and violet orbs called out for her daughter.  
"Nagi! Come now, the masquerade is starting!"

"H-hai, Okaa-san!"

A 16-year old girl appeared on top of the staircase, her long delicate indigo locks curled and fell gently on her back, she was wearing a beautiful light purple gown that reached until her toes. Her face decorated with only light make-up, her plump pink lips curled into a beautiful smile and her violet eye twinkled with excitement and delight.

She started to walk fastly down the stairs, almost tripping at the process.

"Nagi! I know you're excited to see Kyoya but be careful!" Her mother, Hitomi, playfully said.

Nagi blushed and pouted. "O-Okaa-san! I-I'm not excited t-to meet Kyoya-kun! I-I'm sure he's not even excited t-to see me.." She hung her head.

Hitomi cupped her daughter's cheeks with her hands, her left thumb unconsciously caressing Nagi's eye patch.

"Nagi, don't say that! You are precious and I am very sure that Kyoya is going to be shocked to see his cute Nagi bloom into a beautiful young woman." She smiled warmly while Nagi looked at her with wide eyes before hugging her.

"Arigato, Okaa-san.."

Hitomi chuckled before playfully saying, "Besides, I'm sure he has feelings for you. I always catch him staring at you with '_that_' look~ It seems that you have already found your future fiancé~"

Nagi blushed red.  
"O-Okaa-san!"

She giggled and put on her light purple mask. "Now, now. Let's go. We lost track of time and it seems that we're already late!"

"G-gomen, Okaa-san! I-it's because of me that w-we're late.."

"No, it's not. Now, put on your mask and let's go." She smiled at her daughter warmly while Nagi returned an equally warm and bright smile at her and did what she was told.

* * *

_**~At the Masquerade Party~**_

* * *

Nagi looked around, looking for a certain someone. Her mother, noticing this, nudged her to go and find her friend.

She nodded and hugged her mother before wandering off.

"Nagi's all grown up now, isn't she?" A deep voice spoke from behind and a pair of arms hugged her.

"Yes.. And I'm so proud of her." Hitomi smiled and hugged her husband back as they watch their daughter scurry off.

~Half an hour later~

Nagi sighed and sat down on a plush chair.  
"Ugh.. Where could he be?"

She had been searching the whole ballroom for Kyoya and she has yet to find him.

Nagi decided to rest for a while when suddenly someone stood in front of her.

She looked up to see a raven-haired man wearing a black tuxedo with a silver mask hiding his features, holding out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Nagi blinked, feeling that she knows this man, and blushed slightly, not knowing what to say. "A-ah.. I-I'm sorry.. I-I d-don't know how to d-dance.."

The man rolled his eyes and grabbed Nagi, earning a squeak from her, and both of them starts to waltz.

Nagi, knowing she had no choice, decided to dance with the mysterious man. Although she couldn't shake the feeling that she has already met him.

After a few more silent moments dancing together, the man invites her to the balcony, in which she politely accepts.

* * *

_**~At the Balcony~**_

* * *

The night was young and peaceful. And the two enjoyed the peace until a certain purplenette spoke.

"N-nee, m-mister.. H-Have we met b-before?" Nagi stuttered out, not being able to contain her curiosity anymore.

The man turned to her, staring at the violet orbs that reflected the moon. He moved towards her, still saying nothing.

"E-eh?"

Nagi's eyes went wide when she felt strong pair of arms around her waist and when she was pulled into a kiss.

The kiss was gentle and innocent.

Nagi couldn't help but respond to the sweet kiss, snaking her arms around his neck and closing her eyes.

Both of them stayed like that for a while before the man pulled away, leaving Nagi slightly disappointed.

"Hn. And you said you didn't know how to dance, huh, Omnivore?" The man smirked.

Her eye's widened. Only one man uses that nickname. Her face flushed red in realization.

"K-K-Kyoya-kun?"

Kyoya smirked before leaning in to kiss her again.

Nagi blushed harder but melt into the kiss.

* * *

**~Omake~**

* * *

Hitomi held in her squeal as she saw her daughter and her soon-to-be son-in-law kiss on the balcony.

"I think we shouldn't watch them right now, dear. This is pretty private." Her husband, Tamaki, said, sweat dropping.

"Nonsense! We must make remembrances of this moment for future generations to see!" Hitomi said, taking pictures of her daughter's private time.

Tamaki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Forgive me, Nagi. I couldn't stop her.'

* * *

"Nagi-chan~~! Kyoya-kun~~! Come here, dears! I have something to show both to of you~!"

Both teenagers walk in the living room, side by side.

"Hai, Kaa-san? You called?"  
Nagi tilted her head curiously.

"Come 'ere. I have something to show you~" Hitomi said as she held an orange envelope in her hands.

"Hn." Kyoya said, not showing his curious side.

"What is it?" Nagi questioned, staring as her mother took out a photo.

"Here~! I wanna show you this~"

Nagi took the photo and her face turned beet red and fainted immediately.

Kyoya, blushed light pink as he took the photo.

"So~? You wanna keep do you~?"  
Hitomi asked.

Kyoya only stared at her, carried the unconscious Nagi bridal-style and left the room, picture still at hand.

Hitomi cooed as she took another copy of the picture. Nagi and Kyoya's kiss was surely something that will be remembered for a looong time.

Especially with so many copies of the moment, thanks to Hitomi.

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N: So, How was it? Was it bad? Or Good?**  
**Anyways, here are the Guidelines and Rules if you want to submit a request:**

**1. There will be a scenario posted at the end note.**  
**Basically, you just choose who the Person A and who Person B of the OTP is.**  
**If you have another scenario in mind, Don't be shy to request for it.**

**2. MILD Yaoi and Yuri are allowed.**  
**Although I only accept these pairings:**  
**YAOI:**  
**-GokuderaxTsuna / 5927**  
**-YamamotoxTsuna / 8027**  
**-IeyasuxTsuna / G27**  
**-GokuderaxYamamoto/ 8059**

**YURI:**  
**-HaruxKyoko / 9586**  
**-ChromexKyoko / 9695**  
**-MMxChrome / 96M**  
**-ChromexHaru / 9686**

**Forgive me for the limited Yaoi's guys. I'm just no very fond of them much.. TTATT**

**3. Forgive me if I will reject your requests.**  
**It's either I can't do it(A lot of work on my hands), or my brain isn't functioning normally.**

**4. Please cope with my slow updateness. I will try my best to post fastly!**

**5. Please go easy on me :)**  
**I'm sorta what you call a beginner.. So yeah.**

**6. I hope all of you will have fun reading this fic.. I hope..**

**Anyways, that's it! Just PM or Review your requests~ ^^**

**So here's the scenario for the next chapter!:**

_**'Imagine Person A of your OTP going on a Ferris Wheel ride with Person B. At the very top of the Ferris Wheel, Person A has gotten the person in charge of the Ferris Wheel to stop it and then Person A proposes to Person B'**_

**I'm thinking of TsunaxKyoko for this one.. Whaddaya think?**

**PLEASE R&R! OVO**


End file.
